Adrenaline
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: Soon to be a collection of one-shots inspired by our favorite Bones couples B/B and A/H. Most of these will be high pressure situations of scenes where emotins run high, I'm a fan of that. Read and Review!
1. Already Gone

"You look awful."

It was true, he did. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't left the hospital in three days or the fact that his partner, in more ways than one, was fighting a loosing battle with death. Or maybe it was the fact that it was his fault that Bones was dying. Maybe, it was the fact he wanted to fix it but knew he couldn't, he could only sit and watch as she struggled to survive.

"Booth, do you hear me?"

Angela.

"Huh?" he asked hastily trying to guess what she had said

"You didn't hear a word I said did you." It was a statement not a question "You need to go home, get a good night sleep and-"

"Get a good nights sleep, really?" Booth scoffed "Bones is here dying and you want me to get a good nights sleep."

He watched as Angela fought to remain in control of her emotions "You're not the only one that cares" she finally exploded

Regret filled his heart instantly and as he swallowed down a second cruel remark he apologized "I'm sorry. Angela, I really am. I'm just tired and my back hurts."

"I know." She replied "It's not your fault, you know that right?"

Booth sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I'm not so sure. I keep telling myself this would have happened anyway but some part of me keeps telling me it's my fault."

Angela reached out and put a hand on his shoulder "Booth." She looked into his eyes "You did everything you could. What were you going to do, force her to not go on that date? You know that you would not have because it would have made her unhappy."

"I should have followed them, stopped the shooting."

"And miss time with Parker? No, Booth you have to accept that you did everything you could."

There was a long silence broken only by the steady beeping of the machines surrounding Brennan, the machines keeping her alive. Angela turned and started to walk out of the room "I'll be back, I'm going to grab some dinner form the caf, you want anything?"

Booth shook his head.

"I'll get you a salad, I bet you haven't eaten in a while." She said before walking out of the room

Booth turned to Brennan and sat down staring at her unconscious form "Please, Bones. I need you. I need you to be alive. I can't loose you."

Seeley Booth, big, proud FBI agent and marine sniper, was begging. He never begged, not to anybody and not for anything except maybe to Rebecca for a weekend with Parker.

He took a deep breath and began "Bones, when we started working together I didn't understand you. I thought you were some heartless squint but I was wrong. You have a heart, you just guard it. I don't want you to have to guard it anymore, not form me at least. I won't abandon you, not now, not ever and I want you to know that. I want you to know that now matter how you describe it, my 'alpha-male'-ness and all, I know how I would say it. I know now what it really is."

He took a breath and tried to keep his voice calm and steady as, even though he was sure she couldn't hear him someone was hearing his confession "I love you. I, Seeley Booth, love you. Any time someone wants to hurt you it pains me. When you're upset I would, will, do anything to know what is wrong and" another calming breath "I will never hurt you, I promise, because when you're hurt, I'm hurt. Angela has been saying it for years but I tried to ignore it but here, now, I don't want you to-to die without me telling you."

"She loves you, you know."

Booth jumped a mile at the sound of Angela's voice "What? Did you?" he panicked, had Angela heard his confession?

"No, well I heard the very end but she does love you. She's just scared to give her heart to anyone, she is really truly afraid that whom ever she gives it to will abandon her and she will be left, broken."

"I would never leave her."

Angela laughed "I know that. Every time she's in danger you save her, every time she's in the hospital you stay with her. Honey, I know you wont leave her but she needs to know that."

"How?" he choked out

"Be there when she wakes up this time. It's going to take time because of what happened but she'll come around. It won't be easy."

"He's a bastard. He took advantage of her weakness. He used it to hurt it." Booth clenched his fist in rage "If I find him…" he trailed off

"Be there for her. Allow her to take the time she needs to trust people again, to give little parts of herself to you."

"Booth."

Both Angela and Booth turned their heads towards the bed and saw Brennan's eyes flutter open slightly and her lips moved trying to speak more. Booth turned towards her and grabbed her hand lightly "Yeah, Bones, I'm here."

Her eyes fluttered shut but before they did the two locked eyes and a shadow of a smile crossed Brennan's lips before she floated backwards back into the abyss.

Two Days Later

"You really should go home you know." Brennan said

Booth shook his head "I'm staying right here until you leave. Plus I do go home."

"You shower, put new clothes on and call Parker." Brennan responded

"You're not at work so what else am I going to do? Plus if I'm not here you might walk out of your own accord. You took two bullets, one to the arm and one to the abdomen, if I need remind you."

"You don't." Brennan replied snappily

"Sorry." Booth replied quickly

Brennan sighed and lay there for a moment in silence before speaking "I heard you, you know."

"Heard me when?"

"Two nights ago, before I first woke up. I could here everything but I could not get my eyes to open or anything. I heard every word you said."

"I meant it." He replied simply "I wont do anything to hurt you."

She nodded "I know. I-" she seemed unable to figure out how to say what she wanted to

Booth nodded "I understand."

"Wait. I want to say it, out loud."

He nodded, holding his breath.

"I love you."

He exhaled and broad grin spread across his face.

"I love you too Bones."

**Okay, there we are folks. Just a little something partially inspired by the song "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson but it evolved into what you have just read. Reviews make me happy! **


	2. TB

Piles of rough sketches lay forgotten in the garbage incinerator of the Jeffersonian Institute. They burned rapidly, hiding away any trace of the artist's talent, one whose talent no body would ever see or recognize. The fire blazed around the ashes, it destructive dance contained only by steel walls and the operators watchful eye.

Not even the operator saw the sketches that were lost forever, to him they were only paper balls resting, forgotten, at the bottom of a garbage can. There was nothing that would inspire him to pick up the paper balls, unfurl them and see the beauty that had been drawn across them. Nothing that would lead him to see the escape these drawings provided for the initials in the corner.

**TB**

Not that the initials would have meant anything to him anyway, statistically there are thousands of the people with the initials TB. So, in the pile of ashes lay TB's talent, hidden away from the world, only seen by the flames. TB compartmentalized, keeping everything separate from everything else. Rationalizing why she was detached is the only thing stopping her from letting down all boundaries and being free.

She knew she could never be free, she was too afraid of being hurt. She was to afraid that she would end up as the distraught fifteen year old girl again, to afraid that everyone important would leave, or be taken from her. She would never let anybody truly know her, she would always remain slightly detached. Always ready so that if the slightest whiff of danger came her way she could turn tail and retreat back into herself and her work.

Temperance Brennan, forever alone in a world where she doesn't need to be, forever scared but strong and also forever logical, intuitive, caring.

**I'm not really sure what to think of this so, I'm going to call it my analysis of Brennan using the idea that she can not only write and ID bones line a madwomen but she can also draw. **


	3. Shots pt 1

She felt the barrel of the gun against her head and knew this was the end, this time there would be no Booth to rescue her, no FBI SWAT team back up. This time she would die alone and scared at the hands of a psychopathic serial killer. This time when she closed her eyes she would not open them at the sounds of gunfire, instead she would fall back into the black abyss. This time Booth would never wrap his arms around her and whisper into her ear _I've got you, you're safe now_. This time she would realize she was had been illogical to deny herself the one true happiness that had been offered to her. This time she would wish for something even more illogical, that she could go back in time and let Booth know that she loved him.

"Now Tempe, open your eyes."

She shuddered at his voice, so soft, so familiar. The memories flooded back but she pushed the away because she would not let herself become disillusioned at what this man, this murderer, was capable of, not this time.

"I don't want to ask again, open you're eyes." His voice was colder this time, more hysteric

She complied to his command, not wanting to get another brutal slap. He was standing in front of her with the gun directly between her eyes. A bubble of terror surged inside her and she closed her eyes hoping that she would somehow wake up and this would all be a dream. Except this time she knew it wasn't, she knew that she would be killed, she knew that the last thing she would see would be Sully's face as he pulled the trigger.

"You left me no choice." He whispered

A single shot rang out.

**I'm in the mood right now and I also have a case of writers block so I'm leaving all you, my wonderful readers, with a 300 word cliffhanger. This will be a two shot which hopefully gets finished soon. **

**Thanks- **

**AllOverTheWorld**


	4. Shots pt 2

"The particulates I found mixed with the bloody footprint contained trace amounts of vulcanized rubber, steel and polyester. Let me finish." Hodgins said as Booth had opened his mouth to interrupt him "Separately all of these things seem very common but-"

"Hodgins, that bastard has Bones and I need to know where she is, so spit it out!"

"Okay, fine. All of these things combined make tires. The thing is the other materials I found and the different patterns I found do not come from the same type of tire. I found evidence of bias, belted bias, radial, semi-pneumatic and solid tires."

"What does that mean?" Booth burst out, again, this time more frustrated by the man standing before him. He was basically speaking another language, talking about bias, belted bias and radial it sounded like gibberish

Angela could see the tension mounting between the two men so she interjected, Hodgins had explained this to her two minutes earlier so he had a pretty good idea of what needed to be said "All of those things Hodgins just named are different types of tires. Most places that you find tires hold just on type, only one place holds all the different types. Tire recycling plants, they break down tires into tiny parts for playgrounds and stuff like that. The one we are looking for is probably abandoned, I can explain how I got that later, but there is only one old tire factory in the area and it is just outside Walker Mill, Maryland."

Booth nodded "Okay, that's about half an hour away." He said as he turned away from the squints and began to pull out his phone to call the SWAT teams

"Booth" Angela called out "Be careful." She said and the others nodded in agreement, Booth nodded and paused because it looked like she was going to say something but their eyes met and Booth knew what she was going to say. He nodded and it was in that nod that he was promising to Angela that he would bring her best friend back alive.

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth and I have the location of Dr. Brennan. Yes, I'm sure it is…." As Booth gave the details to the FBI agent on the other end who would pass it on to the SWAT teams meeting Booth out there he could only hope he wasn't too late.

**Twenty Minutes Later **

"Agent Booth, we have three SWAT teams here and another en route. We have scoped out the place and a FBI issued car is parked behind some bushes, the last person to check it out was an Agent Sullivan three days ago."

Booth nodded "I want one team with me and the others to cover the perimeter. Do not enter the building until I say so, he does have a hostage and he will harm her without thinking about it. This is not the agent Sullivan we knew."

"Yes sir." The agent nodded and motioned for a SWAT team to follow Booth who was pulling a bullet proof vest out of his trunk and putting it on.

He pulled his gun out and walked through the gap in the fence cause by years of kids sneaking in the factory to drink, or do more illicit things. Booth and the SWAT team behind him barely made a sound as they walked through the grass towards the building. Lucky for them a door was open and they managed to slip in without begin heard.

Booth moved in alone leaving the SWAT team standing, ready for his command, in the door way. As he walked he could hear a male voice talking.

"Now Tempe, open your eyes."

Booth could see Sully now standing in front of a terrified looking Brennan holding the gun to her head, right between the eyes. He resisted the urge to pull the trigger on this bastard but he knew that there was a change he might shoot Bones before dying. He lifted the gun and waited.

"I don't want to ask you again, open your eyes."

Booth watched as Brennan did as she was told and it killed him inside to see the terror that she could no longer hide from the man she once loved. He could see she thought she was going to die, the defeat in the way say sat in the chair she was bound to, not tall and proud, she was defeated. Booth could see the dried blood from a wound on her head and the bruising on her arms made his blood boil, Sully really had worked her over.

"You left me no choice." He whispered

Booth knew that he was going to shoot but Sully hesitated and pointed the gun in a different direction, the moment of hesitation and Booth let off a single shot that hit Sully in the back of the head with deadly accuracy. The man fell forward with his head landing on Brennan's bare feet. The blood seeped on the floor pooling around her toes and the legs of the chair.

She looked around wildly as the other SWAT teams secured the area but she had eyes only for Booth, as he ran to her he could see the relief but also the fear that was instilled in her. He pulled out his knife and as he brought it around he saw her flinch away, but he cut her hands free and then her legs allowing her to stand up, she didn't.

"My left ankle is broken." She said, her voice was choked with tears and fear "He smashed it after you almost caught him in the parking lot."

Booth knew she would never ask him to carry her but she was exhausted both mentally and physically so he just bent down and scooped her out of the chair. He felt her stiffen in his arms and he looked down at her face "I won't hurt you." He said just loud enough for her to hear "I will never hurt you."

She nodded and buried her head in his jacket allowing the tears to flow freely without being seen by the other FBI agents. Booth sat with Brennan as the paramedics checked her over, what he saw made him want to return to the factory and shoot Sully again.

He hadn't raped her but she had two broken ribs and one that was fractured, severe bruising on her lower abdomen, bruises covering her arms and face. She had a cut that would need three stitches on her forehead and her broken ankle. The medics had given her some medicane for the pain but Booth could tell there was more pain than could be taken care of no matter what does of medicane.

He knew it would be a long time before Brennan trusted anybody again and she would probably never let anyone that close ever again. He hoped he could be the exception, the one person she would trust but he didn't put his money on it. Booth knew that Brennan had been betrayed by Sully and he hoped that somehow saving her had made her trust him. He knew that Brennan would turn to Angela in all of this because Angela was her rock, the friend that gave the unwanted advice but could also just listen and comfort. He knew that he would do what ever it took to regain her trust, he would do whatever it took to see Brennan really, truly happy.

**So there it is, kind of a story but more of a two shot. I might do a third part but don't hold your breath for it. I have other muses that need to be taken care of. Please read and review!**


	5. Barriers Broken

The water was rising fast and the desperate pair stuck inside the house was running out of places to hide from it. The door to the first floor of the house wasn't moving due to the fact the fridge had slid unceremoniously in front of it. There were no windows and no other doors out of the basement effectively trapping the pair inside the basement. The water was pouring down the stairs and spewing up out of the exploded pipes in the floor.

Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan were standing huddled at the top of the stairs trying to stay warm as the frigid water rushed around their ankles. Suddenly the door behind them began to splinter and Booth grabbed Brennan's arm and began to pull her down the stairs into the murky water. It was a moment to late, Booth had made it with relative safety into the water but as Brennan took a step down the stairs the door crashed forward knocking her forward and causing her to crash head first into the adjacent wall. "Bones!" Both yelled out and scrambled forward to grab her flailing hand and pull her above the surface of the turbulent water.

"I'm okay." She gasped but the look in her eyes and the blood now running down her face told a different story.

Booth reached up and tilted her chin downwards so he could see the full extent of the damage. It looked like Brennan had hit the sharp edge of something when she went under and there was a steady stream of blood gushing from the wound. He held up three fingers and looked at Brennan "How many fingers am I holding up?"

She paused staring at his hand before finally saying agitatedly "If you stopped waving your hand back and forth I might be able to see."

Booth's insides went cold "Bones, I'm not moving my hand."

"but" she spluttered "You're hand is waving back and forth."

"No, its not Bones." Booth wrapped one arm around Brennan's waist to keep her steady as he began to wade forward desperately looking for a way out.

Brennan took an uneasy step forward and groaned as the pain in her head quickly became almost unbearable "Woah, easy Bones." Booth said and reached under the water and picked up Bones' leg so he was now carrying her.

"I can walk" she said, her feeble attempt at an argument.

Booth snorted and waded forward towards the darker region of the basement, where the most water was coming from. Brennan buried her head in Booth's chest trying to get away from the throbbing agony her head was currently experiencing "I'm getting blood all over your t-shirt." She said and started to readjust her head.

"No, no, it's okay. Blood comes out of shirts." _If we survive this_, Booth added silently. No matter which way he looked at the situation it seemed that he and Brennan would inevitably drown in this godforsaken basement.

Booth squinted through the darkness and seeing nothing continued forward, taking one careful step after the next. He could feel the blood seeping through his shirt and Brennan's seemingly tiny form shivering against his chest.

Finally his toe hit the corner of something completely submerged by the water which was now at Booth's navel, _the dryer_, he thought and lifted Brennan on top of it. She clung to his neck and laid her head on his shoulder letting out tiny whimpers every time he moved slightly. A sudden idea came to Booth "Can you hold yourself up for one second Bones?"

In response she lifted herself carefully from his shoulder and leaned back against the wall. Booth dove underwater and scrabbled against the front of the dryer hoping there was something Brennan could put on over her soaking clothes. He was lucky, he managed to open the dryer and grab a fistful of clothes before the water filled the cavity.

"Here" He said and lifted Brennan gently so she could lean on him again as he helped her slip a giant hoodie over her head. A few minutes passed as Booth surveyed the darkness desperate for any sign that they might get out of this alive. The water rose steadily higher and was no at Booths chest, he eased himself on top of the dryer and crouched there holding Brennan to him.

Suddenly he noticed that there was a vortex of water forming against on of the walls. An idea was forming in his head but if he wanted it to work he would need to swim back into the workshop and leave Brennan alone in the steadily rising water. At this point she was so weak that she could barely hold herself up. Booth reached onto his belt and found his hand cuffs, making sure he had the key he slipped one loosely onto her wrist and the other onto a pipe.

"I'll be right back." He whispered and she clutched him tighter "I'm going to get us out of here."

She relented and he dove into the water knowing that he had only minutes left to make their escape. In two easy strokes Booth was in the workshop and he scanned it slowly looking for the tools that would help him break a hold in the wall. Seeing a sledgehammer and a crowbar barely visible above the surface of the water he grabbed those and swum to the vortex.

Booth tread water for a moment trying to figure out what could be allowing this water to escape from the house. From the inside this basement had only one way out and that was blocked by a refrigerator but-Booth cast his mind back to when he had walked around the outside of the house. A spark of hope lit inside him as he realized there was a window here. As Booth lifted the sledgehammer through the water he could not for the life of him figure out why someone would want no windows in a basement.

The concrete cracked with a thug and with one hand he could feel the hole where the water was leaving and he brought the hammer onto it using all of his strength. Slowly he made progress and finally he heard a different sound, glass. His heart soared and switching to the crowbar he swung it and felt the sudden rushing of water let him know he had done what he needed.

However now he had a different problem, the water level outside was not as high as the one in the basement and the rushing of water coming from the outside was almost too strong for Booth. He saw Brennan struggling to keep her head above the water and he pushed forward against the now much weaker current. He found the handcuff key and unlocked her wrapping both her arms around his neck and turned allowing the current to drag them towards the window. "We're going to have to go under the water." He whispered not sure if Brennan was conscious or not

He dove and swum quickly with one arm while using the other to hold Brennan to him. After two strokes underwater he began to angle his swim upwards and he broke the surface gasping for air. The water in the street was flowing rapidly and Booth couldn't touch the bottom. He looked around for something to grab but saw nothing in reach. He was using most of his strength keeping Brennan above the surface of the water when the faint whir of a motorboat came from in front of him.

Booth's head went under the water and using the remainder of his strength he pushed himself off the bottom up towards the surface of the water. Gasping for air he felt a strong arm grab his hand and begin to pull him out of the water. At the same time he felt someone try and pry Brennan from his arms. Thinking that it was another rescuer he let go but when he heard a splash his eyes flashed open and he looked around.

Brennan was not on the boat. He looked around and struggled to sit up as exhaustion threatened to consume him. Horror filled Booths entire being as the faces of the Gravedigger, Gormogon, and Howard Epps grinned down at him. He fought to sit up but his body would not listen to the will of his mind "Bones!" he called out as the boat sped away and Howard Epps' hand kept Booth from getting up.

"Bones!" Booth shouted as he sat up in bed with a jolt. He was covered in sweat and so entangled in his sheets that he was practically unable to move. After taking a moment to recollect his thoughts and his composure Booth extracted himself from his sheets and walked to the bathroom to get some water.

Along the way he thought the nightmares that had been plaguing him since the flood in New Orleans "Seems that every time we go down there we get in trouble." He said to the empty house

Booth turned on the tap but didn't reach for the cup instead he just stared at the flowing stream of water as it poured from the tap. His memories too him back to the flood, the struggle to breath and the fear that consumed him when he wasn't strong enough to hold the both of them above the water. The relief he felt when the motor boat pulled him and Brennan out of the water and he found out she would live. He turned off the tap with a shaking hand barely able to stand up straight.

He remembered being in the basement and thinking that he and Brennan would die there, that he would never get to see Parker again and it was the single worst moment of his life. The tears rolled down his face freely, there was no body here for him to hide them from. Everyday he went into his office and he knew that people whispered about him, about what he went through. He knew that he would have to tell Sweets all about his nightmares and fears when they met later that day. Walking slowly out of the bathroom he walked to the kitchen table where he had left his phone after stumbling in the house quite drunk earlier that evening.

**1 missed call from BONES **

Booth flipped the phone open and pressed her speed dial, that call had come two hours ago and he knew that it wasn't a casual call. She had been having nightmares as well and although she didn't tell him he could read it. Brennan's face alone could tell him that she wasn't getting enough sleep but on top of that she was immersing herself in her work. That was Booth's biggest tip off, when Brennan threw herself into her work it meant that she was trying to ignore some other, greater problem in her life and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

It rang twice before Brennan answered "Brennan."

"Hey Bones." His voice was soft, comforting because he knew that no matter how desperate Brennan was, no matter how scared, she would only ever call him once. "You called earlier?"

"Oh-yea" she didn't know how to answer. Brennan knew what she wanted to say but she was so afraid that Booth would see her as weak and he would stop being her partner. She was afraid that once again she would get left by a person she cared about, once again proving her hypothesis, and she wasn't sure if she could handle it again.

"I must have pressed it by accident." She said, desperate that he would believe her lie "Why are you up?"

"You're a terrible liar." He said, deliberately ignoring her second question "How much have you slept?" he asked, surprising Brennan with the question.

The truth was about sixteen hours in the past five days "I've slept fine."

"Bones, you're throwing yourself into your work, ignoring everything that anyone has tried to do to help you."

"I have not."

"Why are you lying to me Bones? I'm not going to judge you, I never will and I will never, under no circumstances, leave you, I promise."

Brennan fought to compose herself but she was struggling to do so and when she spoke next her voice was choked up and barely above a whisper "I can't sleep."

"Why not?" he asked slowly, careful to make sure that his tone was not accusatory or judgmental.

Brennan took a breath steadying herself for what she was about to do. She was going to expose herself like she had never done with anybody "Every time I close my eyes, I'm back in that basement. I'm alone and I can't escape. I'm chained to a pole, sitting on the dryer and I can't get out. The water is rising and-" her voice hitched and she couldn't go on. She was falling apart faster than Booth could move when he whispered to her that he would come over. He could hear here trying to compose herself when she argued to him that she would be fine and that him coming over at two twenty am was not necessary.

Booth's knock on her door dragged Brennan out of her nightmares that stayed with even in consciousness. She walked to her door and opened it taken slightly by surprise at the attire Booth was wearing, FBI sweats and a hoodie. Without saying anything she allowed him into her apartment and closed the door behind him.

There was a long awkward silence as Brennan resumed her spot on the couch while Booth leaned against the wall. Neither person knew what to say. Booth studied Brennan who was tactfully avoiding looking at him, he knew that she had taken a huge step out of her comfort zone by telling him she hadn't been sleeping. He was afraid that he would say the wrong thing and Brennan would never open up to him while Brennan was realizing how much easier it is to say things over the phone, where you have an escape option.

Finally Booth walked over to Brennan and wordlessly sat down next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders "Bones. It's not a sign of weakness to have nightmares. You-we went through a traumatizing experience and its sheer luck we got rescued. No one expects you to be fine."

She turned her head slightly to look at him "It's over, I know that I'm not going to drown. I know that I am in my apartment or my office and not in the basement but it's so real. When I close my eyes I can feel the water around me, I can hear the water rushing in and the fridge falling." She was unable to go on, so consumed by her fear and the realness of her nightmares she was shaking and the tears were rolling endlessly down her face.

Booth pulled her closer "Oh Brennan." He said and was surprised when she didn't resist but instead lay her head on his chest and let the tears fall. Slowly he moved his left hand from her shoulders and down her back and began rubbing slow circles there, hoping to calm her down "You're not in the basement any more. I'm here."

She pulled himself away "This is ridiculous." She sniffled

"What is?" Booth asked hastily

"I'm being irrational, the last thing you want to hear is about my own illogical fears when you have plenty of your own to deal with." She was scrambling to put up her walls again, to go back and hide behind them to never come out again.

Booth laughed "Bones you cant read my mind."

Brennan looked confused "I'm not trying to. I'm simply saying that it is a proven fact that eighty percent of people only listen to other peoples qualms to feel better about themselves, nine percent don't care and-"

Booth cut her off "I don't care what that one percent is because I know that I don't want to see you crying or so afraid that you can't sleep. It bothers me."

Brennan looked at him "You want me to tell you about my…" her voice trailed off

The concept of someone wanting to hear about her plights seemed foreign to Brennan and the very thought of living a life thinking you were completely alone was a foreign concept to Booth. However he knew her fears were not with out good reason, her parents had abandoned her and so did her brother. Granted she had found all three of them now but the fear of being left behind still resided in her.

"Brennan" Booth said suddenly and he put one hand under her chin so that he could look her in the eyes. "Nothing you tell me will push me away because I will never leave you. I'm not going to suddenly abandon you like everyone else has."

She looked at him and even with her limited people reading skills something inside told Brennan that Booth meant every word he said and that he really would never leave her. Booth wanted to kiss her so badly but he wasn't sure if Brennan would like it and he had come so far tonight to let it all crash and burn because he was irresistibly in love with Brennan.

The two of them sat together on that couch with Brennan resting in Booths arms for a long while neither of them wanting to ruin the seemingly perfect moment. Brennan wondered what she was getting into by trusting Booth like this. However over the time they sat together she realized that Booth would never deliberately hurt her and so she also realized there was no one else she would rather entrust her entire being to than to Seeley Booth.

Booth knew that the road he was about to start walking on was going to be a long one, he knew that Brennan may seem strong but if you knew her well enough you could play her fears out and really bring her down. He knew that there would be fights and she would retreat behind those walls again but he knew that the more she realized he would never stop loving her and protecting her the more she would trust him. Seeley Booth was about to embark on a journey with Brennan, one that no man had ever been on before and one that she was most certainly unfamiliar with. It was for this reason Booth relished this fact, knowing he was the first person that Temperance Brennan really, truly trusted.

**Whew….glad that's finished with. This story came to be over the course of several days, thousands of errors and deletions. I hope that you enjoyed this one shot of…I'm not really sure what. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
